Currently there are no other such multimeters which eliminate the requirement for test leads and also directly connect to the breadboards commonly used by technicians, engineers and hobbyists when building and debugging an electrical circuit. The 0.1-inch spacing of the two-pin header as utilized by the Signal Analyzer Generator allows it to quickly and easily make electrical and mechanical connection between the Signal Analyzer Generator and the user's circuit. There are voltmeters for measuring voltage; but most, if not all, require the use of electrical test leads. Existing voltmeters use test leads which tend to clutter the work area and require the use of hands to hold the test leads. Currently there is not a solution to address this problem.
In general, the device looks like a small piece of test equipment with an internal circuit board and LEDs (Light-Emitting Diodes) or an LCD display together with a microcontroller and battery behind an LED light diffuser that also serves as a product label. A switch is used to start and stop the device. The LED's display the value of the measured or generated electrical signal. Other LEDs are used to indicate the range of the electrical signal being generated, the battery-low condition and confirmation that a new setup has been successfully saved to permanent memory within the device. Therefore, there currently exists a need in the industry for a device that helps unclutter the work area and keep the user's hands free while also measuring and generating electrical signals.